Memorias perdidas de Snape
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: viñetas sueltas de algunos pasajes de Snape... espero les guste.... son algo bastante personal, y es como yo creo debio ser su vida, en fin, lean! *spoilers*
1. Harina y Masapán

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es de mi autoria, todos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y bla, bla, bla...**

**Harina y Mazapán **

Ve a comprar otras dos –sintió como le gritaba la rasposa voz de su padre mientras le golpeaba el abdomen con dos botellas vacías de cerveza.

Pero Tobías… es tan tarde y en noche buena… -escuchó la débil voz de su angustiada madre desde la obertura de la cocina y pronto la vio a aparecer demacrada y sujetando con firmeza un raído paño de cocina que retorcía entre sus manos.

No te he pedido tu opinión! Vuelve ahí y no salgas hasta que me traigas algo decente que comer! –agregó elevando el tono de voz y mirando a su esposa con rencor- y tu niño, has algo útil y regresa pronto con lo que te pedí. Me importa un carajo si tienes que recorrer toda la ciudad, aquí no vuelves sin ellas¿entendiste?

Un niñito menudo y de desvaídos cabellos negros lo miró por unos segundos antes de enfilar hacia la puerta de entrada, donde se cubrió con un abrigo enorme para él, tomo las botellas vacías una en cada manito y salió al frío de la noche.

Ya debían ser pasadas las diez y después de recorrer dos licorerías y encontrarlas cerradas, se había alejado bastante de su casa. A pesar de sus escasos siete años no era la primera vez que salía de noche y en medio de la nieve a buscar algo para su padre. Si no eran tragos, podían ser cigarrillos o tal vez simplemente le graznaba que se perdiera de vista… le daba pena su mamá, a menudo ella se llevaba la peor parte por tratar de defenderlo y terminaban juntos en algún rincón del segundo piso tratando de escapar de la ira del ebrio y huraño hombre con el que vivían.

Alzó la vista y miró la nieve cayendo sobre el¿seria posible lo que le había dicho su madre? Tal vez si, el la había visto hacer algunas cosas impresionantes con la varita cuando estaban solos… tal vez el también podría hacerlo un día, quizás llegase a cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor mago del mundo y consiguiera comprar una casa para él y su madre. Hasta el momento no había dado grandes señales mágicas, en algunas ocasiones cuando la violencia de su hogar era demasiada hacia explotar algunas cosas e incluso una vez hizo salir despedido a su padre contra pared consiguiendo aturdirlo, pero nada que el pudiese controlar. De todas formas, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era entrar pronto a Hogwarts, ahí estaría lejos de su casa que no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, y aunque por un lado se sentía egoísta al esperar ansioso el momento de partir dejando a su madre en ese infierno se decía que cuanto antes empezase, más pronto podría realizar sus planes.

Se encontraba en el otro extremo del pueblo, las casas ahí eran mucho más lindas y cuidadas. Podía ver los cercos perfectamente alineados con brillantes faros para iluminar las lustrosas entradas, que ahora estaban bañadas en una espesa capa de nieve.

_Es noche buena… _-pensó nuevamente al ver entre las cortinas de una de las viviendas a una señora rubia que apremiaba a sus hijos a ir a la cama- cuando despierten Papa Noel habrá llegado! –la escuchó decir entre risas. Siguió avanzando, ese tipo de escenas no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor, que el recordara no había pasado nunca una _feliz navidad_, todo lo que podía recordar era cuando tenia cuatro años su padre lo había zarandeado diciéndole que no importara lo bien que pensase portarse, de todos modos no habría regalos para él porque San Nicolás no visitaba a los monstruos… eso eran el y su madre, un par de engendros que se les debía tratar con la punta del zapato o al menos eso era lo que Tobías Snape se encargaba de dejarles en claro cada día.

Dobló una esquina y encontró una plazoleta… quizás fuese linda en primavera cuando estuviese llena de pasto y los árboles copados de hojas y flores, pero ahora parecía algo tétrica con las sombras que se formaban a su alrededor, un escalofrio lo recorrio, asi que prefirio avanzar por si encontraba pronto lo que buscaba.

Miró hacia el frente y distinguió un gran letrero de una tienda de licores pero estaba cerrada por una enorme reja de metal negra, aunque podía distinguir luz dentro de la casa. Como ya le dolían los pies de tanto andar y la nariz la tenia bastante roja después de estornudar varias veces se armó de valor y llamó lo más fuerte que pudo. Al cuarto grito la puerta de entrada se abrió y dejó ver a una señora de cabellos cortos y castaños que lo miró al principio con perplejidad.

¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito? –le dijo con una voz suave y gentil mientras se acomodaba mejor el suéter y avanzaba hacia él.

Un niño pequeño de extraña apariencia levantó dos botellas de cerveza vacías, así que comprendió de inmediato lo que necesitaba.

Vaya… no deberían haberte enviado a ti solito tan tarde. ¿Estas bien? –añadió mirándolo con preocupación, su tez blanquísima contrastaba con sus ojos profundamente negros de largas pestañas… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por los copos que se le habían estrellado en el rostro a causa del viento y sus labios estaban algo azulados, sin embargo asintió enérgicamente y le entregó los envases junto a dos billetes.

De acuerdo pequeño¿quieres pasar mientras las busco? –le dijo ella extendiéndole una mano.

No, gracias –habló por primera vez con una voz algo pastosa- debo volver pronto o se molestará.

La mujer asintió con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. No había pasado por alto los zapatos desgastados y rotos en una de las puntas o el enorme saco que el niño llevaba encima, pero prefirió apurarse para que regresara pronto a su casa. Al cabo de unos dos minutos volvió con una bolsa y un paquetito blanco.

¿No quieres que te ayude con esto hasta tu casa? –le dijo con dulzura mientras le enseñaba la bolsa, pero el chico negó con la cabeza y estiró los brazos- esta bien, claro que ya eres todo un jovencito... –le apuntó con una calurosa sonrisa a la altura de su rostro- escucha, las horneé esta tarde para que Santa se las comiese, pero estoy segura que él también cree que es mejor que te las quedes tú –Severus trató de convencerla que no era necesario pero la regordeta mujer no escuchó sus protestas y se las guardó en uno de los tantos bolsillos del abrigo- de todas formas esta demasiado gordinflón¿no te parece? –le dijo consiguiendo sacarle una tímida sonrisa que le devolvió la vida y algo de la ingenuidad que tienen los niños al mirar- ahora regresa pronto y ten cuidado con los callejones oscuros¿me lo prometes? – el asintió mirando el suelo y mordiéndose el labio, le murmuró un tímido _gracias _y se dio vuelta corriendo hasta perderse tras una esquina.

Diez minutos después de su llegada su padre aún seguía mascullando insultos tanto a el como a su madre, para variar había encontrado insípida la cena y considero demasiado el tiempo que el chico se había tardado en regresar, cuando hubo roto la mitad de la poca vajilla que quedaba y después de dejar a Eileen hecha un ovillo junto a la estantería del comedor tras insultarla y zarandearla un par de veces, finalmente se quedo dormido profundamente en el diván de frente al televisor, roncando sonoramente y apestando a alcohol.

Severus desde su cuarto como siempre había escuchado completamente la discusión y algunas dolorosas lagrimas se empeñaban en desoír a su cabeza y bajaban con rebeldía por sus mejillas… odiaba a su padre, siempre conseguía torturarlos a su madre y a el, no hacia mas que consumirse en sus vicios y los arrastraba irremediablemente al pútrido infierno que se había construido.

Entre inaudibles hipidos sacó el paquetito que la señora le había dado… desenvolvió las servilletas que guardaban el contenido y vio un montoncito de lindas galletas navideñas con formas de pinos y botitas decoradas con mazapán de colores. Se llevó una a los labios y le dió un pequeño mordisco, sabia tan bien! Así que por una vez trató de olvidar todo a su alrededor y concentrarse sólo en el calorcito que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con el avance del energizante dulzor del azúcar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sonrió con ironía y volvió a dejar la elegante botella de whiskey que McGonagall le había enviado como regalo de navidad con un impersonal "_Feliz navidad Severus_", no podía decir que no agradeciera el detalle pero lo molestaba que después de los más de diez años trabajando juntos no notase que el prácticamente no bebía… a su lado sólo se encontraba el elegante maletín que Dumbledore le había regalado junto a su afectiva carta, pese a que se había mantenido fiel al anciano no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que al parecer realmente le tenia afecto. ¿Y el¿El también lo apreciaba? Prefirió no caer en una de esas introspecciones que le bajaban a veces y que en vez de ayudarlo sólo lo envolvían en angustias y malos recuerdos.

Apartó la vista de la superficie del escritorio y la dirigió al cajón superior derecho mientras giraba delicadamente la llave y comenzaba a abrirlo. Dentro una pequeña bolsita de celofán con una cinta roja contenía varias galletas navideñas de diferente forma y descorriendo con cuidado el listón sacó una y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

**Hola, pues la verdad no soy el autor… Lullaby sigue de vacaciones y yo… pues me tome su computador! Estaba leyendo esto y lo encontre tan lindo!! ToT**

**Si esta ñoña adora a su Sev, y pues me ha contagiado, la vieran como lo defendia hace unos años cuando todos creian que era un pedazo de mierda. Porfa dejenle mensajes lindos y todo eso!! sino me golpeara aun más fuerte cuando sepa que publique algo a hurtadillas… que esten bien y ojala les guste tanto como a mi!!**


	2. Nueve de Enero

**Nueve de Enero**

Lo odio… -seguía murmurando mientras avanzaba torpemente entre la nieve que se había acumulado en las descuidadas pasarelas que circundaban su casa. No podía entender cómo su padre podía ser así de cretino… siempre conseguía arruinarlo todo, parecía poseer un talento especial para lograr acabar con los diminutos momentos de prestada alegría que en contadas ocasiones había podido disfrutar.

Pateo un hombre de nieve sin ninguna consideración y soltó un bufido de rabia mientras recordaba lo sucedido hacia solo algunos minutos.

_Severus… -le murmuró la conocida voz de su madre mientras lo movía un poco para despertarlo- tengo una sorpresa para ti! Vamos, siéntate –lo miró con dulzura, una mirada que cada vez parecía perderse más y que volvía los ojos de la joven Eileen cada vez mas gélidos e imperturbables._

_Protestando solo al principio un niño de desordenados y algo grasientos cabellos se sentaba en su vieja cama y trataba de evitar temblar a causa del frío penetrante que habitualmente envolvía las mañanas de enero, finalmente contempló expectante a su madre buscando "su sorpresa" haciendo que sus generalmente inescrutables ojos lanzaran alegres destellos de felicidad._

_Bueno… hoy es un día importantísimo¿lo sabes cierto? –le preguntó mirándolo con complicidad mientras ambos sonreían con sinceridad. Su hijo, frente a ella asintió ansioso mientras se mordía un labio- ya estamos un año más cerca querido… solo un poco más ,y ya veras que no te he mentido. En Hogwarts serás muy feliz, allá compartirás con niños tan talentosos como tu… podrás hacer amigos y divertirte –suspiró mientras bajaba la vista, siempre la envolvía la misma nostalgia cuando evocaba sus propios recuerdos de infancia, en donde era una alumna destacada y capitana del equipo de Gobstones…_

_¿Mamá? La voz aun infantil de su pequeño la devolvió al presente, ese donde la felicidad parecía escapársele a cada segundo y donde las paredes se cernían sobre su pobre e inútil existencia… él, el era todo lo que le quedaba, y si de ella dependía no permitiría que su vida se volviera tan asquerosa como la suya… cada vez que lo veía solo y triste, se recriminaba su falta de carácter y decisión, pero sobretodo su estupidez ¿en que momento había perdido por completo el orgullo y amor propio?... Ya no valía la pena recriminarse, las cosas estaban así y no creía tener las fuerzas para cambiarlas, pero su único hijo no pasaría por lo mismo, siempre le hablaba de lo valiente y decidido que debía ser… lo miró a sus hermosos y enormes ojos negros y le sonrió._

_De acuerdo, vístete y bajemos por tu desayuno especial… te es pero abajo –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y desaparecía al doblar por el estrecho pasillo._

_En menos de cinco minutos un delgado jovencito bajaba por la escalera y avanzaba directo hasta la cocina donde podía oler el exquisito aroma de los huevos fritos. Con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó sobre el antiguo taburete y apoyó las manos en el mesón de desgastada madera mientras observaba a su madre servir los platos._

_Primero lo más importante –le dijo ella dejando su labor de lado antes de dirigirse presurosa hacia un pequeño congelador y sacar de el un pastelillo de crema y chocolate al que luego coronó con una única y proporcionalmente gran vela en el centro de este- feliz cumpleaños Severus… -le dijo mientras lo besaba en la frente depuse de cantarle la tradicional canción al festejado- ya cumpliste diez años!_

_Comieron hablando un poco sobre el futuro y lo prometedor que parecía volverse… pese a sus iniciales temores, con el paso del tiempo y asiduas horas de concentración había comenzado a dominar bastante bien sus poderes y su madre no escatimaba en halagos sobre sus prometedoras condiciones mágicas._

_Te tengo un regalo –le dijo mordiéndose el labio y sacando un paquete de entre la alacena que le extendió con manos temblorosas, aunque no tanto como otras blanquísimas y pequeñas que se extendieron anhelantes. Cuando desgarro el papel marrón que lo envolvía descubrió un desgastado libro de hechizos._

_Guau!! Mamá, es increíble! –le dijo alzando la vista con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus pequeños y alineados dientes perlados- pero…pero de donde lo sacaste, digo… esta genial, yo… ah, mamá no sabes lo me ha gustado! Es el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás! _

_Bueno, no te emociones tanto… para ser honesta es más bien un préstamo. Le envié una carta a la señora Prince, ya sabes la bibliotecaria¿te acuerdas que te hable de ella? –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Ante el asentimiento del muchacho prosiguió- son libros de texto antiguos de primer año, ella todavía los guarda ya que piensa que todos son importantes e imposibles de desechar… como en el colegio siempre visite bastante la biblioteca pues creo que me tomo estima (solo porque cuidaba mucho sus preciados libros) –le apuntó guiñándole un ojo- así que hace unos días le escribí pidiéndole prestados algunos… eso si, tu padre no puede ver ni siquiera una puntita de la portada¿entendido? Ya sabes como es y seguramente…_

Con las manos en los bolsillos seguía pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, maldito, maldito el y todos los muggles!... todos idiotas que le temían a lo que no podían controlar, obligando a los magos a esconderse y vivir en las sombras, esa era la razón de porqué el y su madre podían dejar pisotearse por el más asqueroso de todos los muggles, ese que llego ebrio y trastornado como siempre y que había estrellado contra la pared su pequeña torta de cumpleaños y que había amedrentado a su mamá gritándole por el "desastre" que reinaba en la casa y por el malgaste de la comida en "ese mocoso inservible"…

Respiro hondo una vez más y se obligó a acompasar su irregular respiración. Al demonio todo el mundo, al demonio su padre y toda su porquería… pensaba mientras asía con fuerza un pesado libro contra su pecho.

Al final sus pies lo llevaron hacia la plazoleta que le indicaba la cercanía de la ultima tienda de licores por esos lados… esa señora siempre parecía contenta de verlo pero también sabia que sentía pena por él. Definitivamente no deseaba que nadie lo mirara con compasión, así que no le gustaba mucho ir por ahí.

Miró el cielo y estaba gris pero no parecía que fuese a nevar muy pronto, se acercó a una de las bancas y con su mano tiró la delgada capa de nieve que permanecía sobre la madera, puso el libro sobre sus muslos y los abrió en la primera hoja.

Parecía increíble la enorme cantidad de hechizos que tendría que aprender, y sin embargo eso no era más que para primer año… estuvo varias horas ahí sentado sintiendo apenas pasa el tiempo a su alrededor sin embargo en algún momento comenzó a hacérsele difícil leer por la poca luz que quedaba, miró el poste a su lado y la luz seguía apagada. Con un dejo de hastío decidió que lo mejor seria ponerse en marcha de una vez, después de todo le tomaba cerca de quince minutos volver al otro lado del río donde vivía.

Arrastrando los pies y conciente de que volvía a su nefasta realidad muy, pero muy lejana de ese mundo lleno de colores y energías desconocidas hasta entonces, en donde podía sentirse orgulloso de reconocer lo que realmente era, donde no tendría que leer bajo las sabanas de su cama, en donde ni su madre ni el eran considerados unos despreciables fenómenos… a ese mundo, a su mundo, a ese al que pronto se incorporaría… si, ese lugar seria lo mejor que podría pasarle. Su madre le decía todo el tiempo que era de donde guardaba sus más felices y preciados recuerdos, y no lo dudaba ni por un instante… estaba seguro de que en Hogwarts encontraría la felicidad y compañía que tanta falta le hacían.

¿Encontraría amigos¿Podría responder en clases¿Cómo seria para el Quidditch¿Quedaría en Slytherin¿Seria finalmente comprendido y aceptado? –tantas preguntas que lo acompañaban a donde fuera durante todo el día, pero estaba claro, todo eso debía resultar muy bien, tal vez mejor de lo que ni siquiera podía soñar…

Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ese lugar, todos sus sueños infantiles se encerraban dentro de ese hermoso y solemne castillo a varios kilómetros de distancia, ya quedaba poco, solo un poco más y conseguiría lo que más deseaba en el mundo… comenzar a vivir, sin represiones ni temores… ahí por fin seria el mismo.

Así pasaría los próximos meses esperando ansioso su carta… leyendo cada dos días un libro nuevo, estaba aprendido tantas cosas! Había desarrollado una afición especial tanto por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como por Pociones… encontraba asombrosas las posibilidades que ambas materias le ofrecían, debía dominarlas… si lo lograba nunca volvería a sentirse desprotegido o indefenso.

Cada noche cerraba su libro con una sonrisa en el rostro… lograban desprenderlo de todo, mientras el sueño lo tentaba mentalmente repasaba lo recientemente aprendido, murmurando hechizos y brebajes alucinantes, capaces de intervenir en las leyes naturales del mundo, hasta que finalmente dormía prolongando sus sueños de vigilia.

**primero: ejem!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALAN!!! (jejeje, no puedo evitarlo)**

**segundo: hoy sale DH a la venta!! aunque creo que mañana o pasado recien podre ir a comprarlo :(**

**tercero: muchas gracias a Lupita.Snape, Dely, sindzero, -TenshiofValhalla- y NatashaRiddle por sus mensajes, los que siempre son una motivacion e inspiracion...**

**cuarto: al... niño (descriteriado) del Nico, quien publico la 1º viñeta... ya lo hizo, asi que qué mas da? **

**en fin, gracias por leer, saludos!!**


	3. Quiebre

**Hola! Uff... hace tiempo no escribía nada, pero bueno, unos días libres de vacaciones y aquí estoy nuevamente. Espero que les guste, muchos saludos!! ;D**

_**Quiebre**_

Una risita perfectamente audible y terriblemente molesta resonó en todo el Gran Comedor, el que de por sí era extremadamente ruidoso a la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, y como siempre, la estúpida Selena había conseguido imponer su voz aguda por sobre las demás. Siempre le había desagradado esa chica torpe, superficial e ignorante, pero por Merlín que nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estrangularla como entonces.

Sabía perfectamente que la causa de ese griterío que armaba esa imperfección de la naturaleza desde el otro extremo del salón había sido su propia torpeza. Justo unos segundos antes sus ojos traicioneros habían vuelto a desviarse hacia Lily, de seguro que su séquito de amiguitas no lo dejarían en paz; algunas veces llegaba a pensar que las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido… aunque más sentido le hacía que constantemente tuviesen un ojo puesto en sus deberes y otro en las personas a las que sabían (y eso sí que era un sexto sentido comprobado) las miraban con cierto interés, una faceta un tanto detectivesca, como era anciana muggle entrometida que resolvía misterios con sólo estar siempre pendiente de todo el mundo. Aunque a él no le agradaba la abuela esa a la señora Roberts le encantaba y siempre que lo invitaba a comer galletas con ella, se sentaba y leía esos pequeños libros con una avidez nada propia de las personas de su edad… probablemente se sentía identificada. Volvía a recordarla, había muerto sólo unas semanas antes, cuando la primavera despuntaba y las primeras margaritas germinaban…. Su temporada favorita. Una punzada de dolor se sumó al enfado que lo tenía comiendo su avena a una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser normal en él, quería escapar de ahí e ir a sentarse sólo cerca del lago y no tener que oír a ninguno de esos pelmazos a los que tanto detestaba.

Volvió a escuchar un alborto, aunque esta vez fue mayor, ya no sólo Selena reí como una verdadera hiena, sino que a sus destempladas carcajadas se sumaban las de otras chicas, muy seguramente esas otras tantas que rodeaban constantemente a Lily y que habían actuado como una barrera impenetrable desde el momento en que ella lo rechazara miserablemente a casi un año atrás… sus risas eran casi iguales a las que había oído gorjear a través de la abertura que daba ingreso a la sala común de los babosos Gryffindors. No era bueno que recordara ese tipo de cosas, ya había pasado y ahora únicamente debía preocuparse de él mismo, sinceramente le daba igual lo que Evans hiciese con su vida… le daba igual.

Pensando en esto último levantó la vista desafiante, pero casi de inmediato sus dedos se encresparon cerrándose entorno al mantel verde oscuro que cubría la mesa de Slytherin al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando unos metros más allá. ¿Cómo pudo creer que é sería el motivo de tal excitación? Todos esos años en Hogwarts no habían bastando para aleccionarlo en una de las verdades más crudas con las que debería cargar de por vida: nadie se interesaba en el, ¿a quién le interesaría lo que un desgarbado y silencioso don nadie hiciera?

Bajó la vista hacia su cuenco, otra vez con una mezcla de rabia y resignación contenida dentro de esos orbes profundamente oscuros. No quería escucharlos ni verlos, pero sus ojos traidores recaían y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía de pronto se encontró con la imagen de Potter secundado del trío habitual de idiotas, todos riéndose despreocupadamente. Potter en toda su infinita arrogancia se pavoneaba parado arriba del banco de su mesa, mirando de frente a todo el alumnado que para variar había suspendido sus almuerzos para convertirse en la fanaticada personal del tontito aquel… un espectáculo tan asqueroso que le revolvía el estómago. No habría participado de esa escenita si Lily no se viese tan complicada… algo no andaba bien, se suponía que ella _debía _ignorarlo también, lo habían prometido, ella…

Mientras, Potter agitaba las manos en el aire con lo que hasta los pocos maestros que quedaban se quedaran viéndolo, su voz casi no se escuchaba por encima del griterío que se había formado, porque ya no sólo las amigas de Lily cacareaban, sino que muchas otras chicas, de otras casas incluso, se habían unido a la debacle que ese imbécil había creado. Ese enano con gafas era un tremendo dolor de cabezas, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y se preguntó cómo es que ninguno imponía siquiera un poquito de orden, era increíble que se lo soportasen todo al tarado ese.

Cabreado, su cerebro le ordenó a su cuerpo cambiar de posición. No sería público de un nuevo arranque comunicacional de ese cretino, sus informes de prensa eran de los acontecimientos más insufribles porque graficaban de manera demasiado potente esa pleitesía que todo el condenado colegio le rendía a él y a los otros sinvergüenzas que eran sus amigos.

Con su habitual discreción pasó desapercibido pero cuando le quedaba poco para llegar a las grandes puertas de roble que lo liberarían de ese espectáculo tan irritante, de pronto las palabras de Potter se tornaron espantosamente claras. Se giró bruscamente y como en pocas instancias anteriores no le importó nada, no estaba preocupado de medir sus gestos ni controlar la exteriorización de sus sentimientos. Se olvidó de todo y avanzó en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor viendo fijamente a Potter con los ojos desorbitados… ese idiota debía estar mintiendo como siempre.

- Como oyeron –graznaba con una sonrisa estúpida pero maliciosa cruzándole el rostro, con sus más estúpidos lentes reflejando el sol de verano y ocultando sus ojos que seguramente estaban fijos en él… burlones como siempre que lo miraba –Evans… digo Lily –corrigió –aceptó finalmente salir conmigo.

Tuvo la seguridad, hubiese apostado su vida, a que ese maldito lo seguía viendo fijamente y que esa última sonrisita había coronado su victoria. Que estaba repitiendo la noticia para enrostrarle lo que había logrado después de años de intentos fallidos, pero él no podía aceptarlo, después de todo creía que ella recordaría…

Tragó saliva sonoramente e intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones otra vez, se sentía mareado y veía todo en cámara lenta. Matar a Potter era una posibilidad que aparecía como tentadora, sobre todo ahora que se había atrevido a tomar en brazos a Lily e intentase besarla. Sólo debía coger su varita y…

Otra tanda de gritos, el tiempo corría aprisa y lo llevaba al presente. Las amigas de Lily la arrinconaban y no la dejaban escapar de Potter, ella con el rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello al sol avanzaba a trompicones. El enano popular claro que no abandonaba su estúpido personaje y ahora se subía a la mesa haciendo mímicas tan idiotas como reverencias hacia los estudiantes blandiendo un inexistente sombrero… ¿cómo podía ser que Lily quisiera salir con ese imbécil?

Una chica de Ravenclaw casi lo derriba al pasar por su lado y a pesar de seguir ensimismado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, de todas maneras advirtió que la chica tenía la cara enrojecida y que tras las manos que intentaban ocultar su rostro lloraba profusamente, ¿en qué demonios pensaba Lily?

Recuerdos. Recuerdos de cada una de las veces que ella le había dicho que Potter era un estúpido descerebrado al que jamás tomaría en serio… todas las burlas a su costa, toda su displicencia, sus conversaciones sobre el futuro, sus gestos de desagrado al escuchar su nombre siquiera, sus duras palabras hacia las chicas que se interesaban por él… ¿dónde estaba esa Lily? ¿Quién era esa impostora que se montaba también sobre la mesa y se dejaba abrazar por el idiota más grande que se hubiese visto? Ella que había jurado nunca hacerle caso a Potter porque estaba consciente que la veía sólo como un desafío personal, ¿no le había dicho que no sería el trofeo de nadie? No entendía cómo es que había cambiado tanto.

Apretó los puños y se giró, quería ir a las mazmorras y hacer añicos cada mueble viejo que encontrara a su paso, quería gritar y descargarse para que ese dolor intenso en su pecho menguara. Sabía que extinguirlo era algo que no podría hacer, ella lo había engañado, le había mentido, se había transformado en una completa desconocida, pero… ¿habría cambiado? Quizás el sólo había visto lo que había querido ver, tal vez se había imaginado todo…tal vez. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a la conchita de mar que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo, seguía allí, la persona que se la había dado le había dicho que siempre estaría con él, que no lo dejaría solo, que era una promesa…

A pesar de que se juró respetar sus deseos y no volver a hablarle, en su mente mandó todo al demonio, si ella no respetaba sus pactos él tampoco lo haría. Pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso, porque bloqueándole el camino estaba nadie menos que Black. Sonreía con especial suficiencia, como si esa escenita en medio del comedor fuese toda obra suya. Matar a Black también hubiese sido un excelente catalizador, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que ni siquiera supo qué decir o qué hacer.

- Te lo dije _Quejicus_ –sentenció Black hablándole muy de cerca, mientras a su espalda Potter le cuchicheaba algo a Lily en el oído y él apenas si le prestaba un poco de atención –acostúmbrate a verlos juntos porque Evans ya cayó y que creo que a James le gusta lo suficiente como para no arruinarlo por un tiempo. Quizás te mandemos una tarjeta de agradecimiento, de no ser esa sucia serpiente que eres no le hubiese resultado tan fácil.

Su risa cruel resonó en sus oídos, pero antes de que le cayera encima su cuerpo se paralizó completamente. Los ojos de Lily lo miraban fijamente y brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hicieran cada vez que chocaban con los suyos, en casi un año ella no lo había mirado ni una sola vez ¿porqué tenía que hacerlo entonces?, Potter la abrazó más fuerte pero ella no dejó de mirarle y el no sabía bien cómo interpretar su expresión, ¿lo estaba retando a intervenir? Estaba loca si creía que la salvaría de ese asno con quien estaba.

Quería dejar de verla y de una vez entender que era una parte de su vida que se había acabado, si ella había seguido adelante entonces él también lo haría, se iría de ahí y mandaría todo al demonio. Ya no estaba ni su madre, ni la señora Roberts… ni Lily tampoco. Ahora estaba él y sólo él, no volvería a cometer la estupidez de dejar que nadie volviese a inmiscuirse en su vida, hacerlo creer… pero finalmente siempre lo dejaron solo.

Estaba demasiado inmerso en esos ojos esmeraldas, tanto que sólo reaccionó cuando su visión fue cegada por una intensa luz plateada que le dio de lleno en la cara. Cayó de bruces hacia delante y se golpeó la nariz muy fuertemente. Intentó pararse pero le costaba demasiado, su cabeza le pesaba demasiado y veía puntitos aún encandilado. Escuchaba a Black riéndose como un lunático, pero al momento siguiente lanzó un grito bien poco sentador, a su lado vio borrosamente pasar chorros de luz y un par de manos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo.

- Ya nos encontraremos solos Black –decía Mulciber por sobre la carcajada general que recorría el Gran Salón.

Algo andaba muy mal con su nariz, como lo tenían sujeto tan firmemente no podía tocarse la cara pero le pesaba como los mil demonios y era su nariz lo que lo tiraba hacia el suelo, quizás el maldito de Black lo había hechizado con un embrujo _engorgio_… todo le daba vueltas, a su lado izquierdo Avery respiraba con ese ritmo furibundo tan habitual en él, le decía que lo llevaban a la enfermería, que ya se las harían pagar a Black y que lo habían estado vigilando porque pensaban que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima a Potter por culpa de la _sangresucia_. El se removió como pudo, se había prometido no volver a usar tal palabra jamás, pero Mulciber no lo dejó hacer nada.

- Sabemos que es por esa Gryffindor que has quedado así, y recuerdo que todos ya te hemos dicho que esa tonta no vale la pena Severus, sólo quiere ser tan popular como Potter, cualquier idiota lo sabe –le dijo poco antes de que entrasen en la enfermería y su piso de baldosas.

- _Si tú lo sabes así debe ser… _–pensó él antes de que lo dejaran sobre una de las camillas. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Madame Pomfrey, nuevamente en esa maldita enfermería…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, no sé si habrá algún fic que haya tratado de este punto específico, si lo hay créanme que no lo he leído, es sólo como lo imagino yo… no me odien demasiado a Lily, bueno… pensándolo bien… jajajaja**

**Gracias x leer!!**


End file.
